1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a position simulator primarily for use in photography.
2. Statement of Prior Art
Devices for training in the sport of skiing have employed fixed skis and pivotal components to condition the skier. Such devices are representedly shown in the following U.S. patents:
Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,657,055 Denham Oct. 27, 1953 3,591,172 Hude July 6, 1971 3,707,283 Cormier Dec. 26, 1972 3,708,163 Hynes Jan. 2, 1973 3,731,919 Schurch May 8, 1973 3,831,935 Hofle August 27, 1974 ______________________________________
Insofar as is known, the present device is the first to be directed to the principle objective hereof, e.g. a ski jump simulator to enable the subject to be photographed in ski jump position.